


¡Fiiiirmes!

by tifasugar



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro Week 2019, M/M, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Training
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Shiro POVPara la Bottom Shiro Week!"—Te he visto hablar con James —De no ser porque la situación ya le tenía las mejillas de un rabioso rojo, con ese comentario le habría sonrojado—, ¿te gusta cómo te mira? ¿Cómo te come con los ojos? —Le hizo ahogar un grito contra la tela al morderle con fuerza—, ¿quieres darle o que te de fuerte?—Keith —sollozó—, por favor, quier——No, siempre me pides y me pides. Ahora te pido yo."





	¡Fiiiirmes!

**Author's Note:**

> Es la segunda parte de [este fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552067), pero si no os lo habéis leído, tampoco pasa nada ^^

—Keith, Keith por favor… —No entendía la agresividad de su novio esa tarde pero la apreciaba. _Gratamente._

—Estás demasiado bueno, Takashi —Cruzaba los dedos dentro de él sin siquiera quitarle la ropa. Le dominaba de rodillas en la cama, culo al aire con los hombros contra la almohada y tan solo le bajó los pantalones lo justo para poder jugar con su trasero a su antojo—, la gente te mira.

—Solo te quiero a ti —susurró apretando la almohada con ambas manos. Adoraba ese lado posesivo suyo porque sabía a la perfección que no tenía reparo a la hora de compartir cama con un tercero.

—¿Es eso verdad? —Le besó el coxis con cariño, las nalgas, la presión de sus dedos constante en un masaje que se le antojaba eterno—, porque te he visto, Takashi.

—¿Qué, a qué te hnnnngggg… —Tuvo que morder la almohada cuando curvó los dedos para presionar su próstata. Un buen chorreón rezumó por su longitud desatendida.

—Te he visto hablar con James —De no ser porque la situación ya le tenía las mejillas de un rabioso rojo, con ese comentario le habría sonrojado—, ¿te gusta cómo te mira? ¿Cómo te come con los ojos? —Le hizo ahogar un grito contra la tela al morderle con fuerza—, ¿quieres darle o que te de fuerte?

—Keith —sollozó—, por favor, quier—

—No, siempre me pides y me pides. Ahora te pido yo —Le tiró del pelo, mordiéndole la mandíbula. Toda la situación era nueva, Shiro no lo comprendía pero lo recibía de brazos, (más bien piernas), abiertos.

—Lo que sea, pero déjame corr—

—No, Takashi —Lo autoritario en su voz le hizo retorcerse, desesperado por tocarse y encontrar resolución—, ¿vas a escucharme? —Asintió apretando los dientes por el dolor en su cuero cabelludo, Keith no le soltaba—. James está en el gimnasio ahora mismo, sé que entrena a esta hora porque lo reserva solo para él. Es así de exclusivo —Shiro puso los ojos en blanco ante la brutalidad de los dedos en su culo, que no le daban tregua—, vas a ir allí tal y como estás y le vas a ofrecer luchar contigo. No va a negarse…

—No puedo salir así —Se quejó. Keith rió travieso, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja—, estoy, voy a...

—Claro que sí puedes salir —le besó la mejilla con cariño, soltándole el pelo para agarrarle la base, cortando ese orgasmo que casi le desborda—, ¿qué mejor atuendo que las mallas de entrenamiento para un momento como este?

 

***

 

Caminaba por los pasillos con dificultad, tapando su monstruosa erección con la bolsa que siempre llevaba al gimnasio de los cuarteles. Le molestaba la humedad que resbalaba de sus trasero hacia sus muslos, el sobrante de vaselina derramándose de su dilatado agujero. Keith le dijo que le seguiría un poco después porque _“no voy a perderme el espectáculo”._ Le recordaba constantemente aquel encuentro que tuvieron con Lance y aunque sí que hablaron de repetirlo, jamás pensó en hacerlo a solas. Bueno, no a solas, él estaría mirando.

Y era lo que de verdad le excitaba de toda la idea.

No podía negar el hecho de que algo en ese muchacho le atraía. No sabía si era su arrogancia, esa manera de saberse indispensable o su obsesión por las normas. Por agradarle. Quizás tanta lisonja tuvo efecto en su persona, era débil a los halagos, siempre lo fue. O a lo mejor era su pelo, que también miraba mucho a Keith, que su forma física le recordaba a la de su novio.

Así que entró en el área de entrenamiento con su rabiosa erección por bandera. Shiro siempre pensó que Keith y él estaban destinados, que la vida les quería juntos tanto como ellos se necesitaban. Y uno de los motivos era su alta compatibilidad en la cama. Mientras que a él le costaba recuperarse tras el primer orgasmo, Keith apenas sufría de periodo refractario; podía conseguir una erección casi después de correrse. Genética galra, decía. Y Shiro, sin embargo, poseía gran capacidad para contener sus orgasmos, durando sus relaciones un periodo de tiempo que para cualquier mortal no sería lo lógico o lo normal.

Así que el hecho de llegar a donde James esquivaba los ataques del programa de combate avanzado con una erección completa no le supuso esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta lo presente.

Otra ventaja bien podría ser su capacidad de esconder lo que verdaderamente sentía. Miró de reojo al panel de control, sabiendo que Keith les observaría tras los cristales de una sola cara, a oscuras para evitar ser visto. Y tras respirar hondo se dispuso a conseguir lo que tanto él como su pareja deseaban. Y casi con toda probabilidad, también James.

Con Lance fue mucho más fácil.

—Fin de la simulación —Se sintió orgulloso de la seguridad en su propia voz, más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que deseaba saltarle al muchacho frente a él encima.

—¿Eh? —James relajó el cuerpo y se giró en el sitio, tensándose por otro motivo bien diferente.

Su constitución se asimilaba a la de Keith aunque saltaba a la vista que su pareja poseía músculos más prietos y formados. Los ojos grises de Shiro viajaron por su contorno, por lo ceñido de sus ropas de licra oscuras adheridas a un delicado y bien formado torso y esa cintura fina que ocuparía casi el total de su mano. Suponía él que por estar con Keith ahora le llamaban la atención ese tipo de hombres, porque antes siempre los prefería más altos y anchos. Pero últimamente…

—¡Almirante Shirogane, señor! —Se cuadró ante él con la respiración agitada del ejercicio y ese mechón de pelo castaño ondeando junto a sus ojos.

—Descanse, Griffin. Si no me ves con el uniforme, llámame Shiro —Le complació ver que mientras asentía, deslizaba la vista sobre los abdominales marcados bajo la camiseta deportiva, ceñida—. ¿Te ves capaz de un mano a mano?

—Con... aahm, ¿con usted? —Se rascó tras la oreja, un tanto sonrojado.

Shiro soltó la bolsa de deportes a un lado, caminando hacia él. Intentó centrar la atención en los estiramientos y no en el silencio que siguió a su pregunta. Alzó la mirada como si tal cosa, pillando de lleno a James haciéndole un boquete en los pantalones con la mirada ahí donde se tensaban. Pestañeó varias veces, aspirando y desviando la atención después, exhalando despacio. Shiro sonrió, Keith llevaba razón

—Sería un pl—uhm, un honor.

—Pues cuando quieras —Se incorporó y alzó los puños junto a su rostro, esperando a su contrincante.

James se situó frente a él, tensando la mandíbula y casi su cuerpo al completo. Fue él quien lanzó el primer golpe y eran tal sus ansias de probarse a sí mismo y de demostrar sus habilidades que no pensaba. O quizás era el enorme bulto frente a él, atrayendo su atención constantemente. Shiro desviaba golpe tras golpe, esquivando, adoptando una pose defensiva. Sabía que en cuanto atacara el chico no tendría nada que hacer.

Y _dios_ , los jadeos, quejidos y gemidos graves no facilitaban el asunto. Comenzó a impacientarse en cuanto James intentó agarrarlo, zafándose de sus brazos por poco y llegándole a la nariz el olor de su pelo. Una colonia genérica que mezclado con su sudor creaba la fragancia perfecta para tenerle al borde de saltarle encima.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Pasó una pierna entre las de James, doblándola justo por detrás de la rodilla izquierda del cadete y tirando hacia sí mismo para llevarlo al suelo. Y una vez allí se le sentó en el pecho con una mano presionando bajo su cuello, la otra inmovilizando uno de sus brazos al clavarlo contra la colchoneta. Sus muñecas eran diminutas, ardía en deseos por ver su coraza de profesionalidad romperse.

La idea de que Keith les debía estar observando hizo a su miembro dar una sacudida y los ojos de James viajaron directos al movimiento. Sintió su nuez moverse sobre sus dedos al tragar saliva, mirándole desde arriba de labios entreabiertos y hambrientos.

—Una pregunta, Griffin —sabía cómo hacer de su voz algo atractivo, con Keith solía funcionar y le llenó de deseo ver cómo se oscurecían los ojos del chico al que dominaba, desviando la mirada a su boca constantemente—, ¿llegaste a disculparte con Kogane?

—¿Dis… disculparme? ¿Le he ofendido en algún momento? —Esperaba que la falta de aliento del muchacho fuera por la situación y no por el entrenamiento.

—Aquella vez, hace tanto —Sabiendo lo mucho que respetaba los rangos, jugaría con eso. Con el poder que ejercía sobre él—, os metisteis en problemas, cadete. Me he encargado de que Kogane reciba su merecido pero, ¿y tú? ¿te disculpaste?

—Ah… no, no recuerdo, señor.

—¿Y cómo piensa compensar que alguien tan ocupado como era yo en aquel entonces tuviera que inmiscuirse en temas de adolescentes?

—No lo sé, señor. Como usted considere necesario… uhm… señor.

—Entiendo.

_“Si me excito lo suficiente, quizás me una”_

Se lamió los labios despacio al recordar las palabras de Keith, frotando su erección contra el pecho de James, observando su reacción. Le comían las ganas de montarlo de una vez, su trasero húmedo y listo para ello, pero quizás sería demasiado para el dominado. Dejó escapar a posta un diminuto gemido involuntario y sintió más que vio al muchacho dar un golpe de caderas al aire. En cuanto fue consciente del movimiento pélvico, miró lleno de pánico al rostro de Shiro, que le tranquilizó con media sonrisa y bajando su redondo trasero hasta el bulto creciente de James.

—Ah, bue, señor, ah, uhm, no sé si —aspiró entre dientes echando la cabeza hacia atrás con el conflicto brillando en sus ojos, alzados al techo de la estancia.

—¿Algo que decir, cadete?

—Teniente… —corrigió en casi un murmullo.

—Felicidades por el ascenso —Capturó su dureza entre los glúteos, frotando, soltándose de sus manos para sostenerse sobre ellas a su espalda en la lona.

Le daba la impresión de que si James no gemía pronto le estallaría algo. Tensaba el cuello, los brazos, las manos clavando las uñas en la lona, la mandíbula, observando entre las piernas de su superior de ojos semicerrados. Shiro cogió una de sus manos y la posó sobre su ancho muslo, acariciándose con ella hacia el torso, los costados, el pecho, dejándola sobre su ombligo. James se lamió los labios y subió su otra mano, acariciando de la misma forma sobre la fina tela. Shiro le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mordiéndose el labio sin dejar de frotarse con él. Y _al fin_ el muchacho se envalentonó.

Pasó la palma por el largo y ancho relieve de su erección haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás en una fuerte exhalación de su nombre. La bajó por sus testículos y volvió al glande, apretando sobre los pantalones y acabando con la paciencia de Shiro. De estar con Keith, le habría echo sufrir un poco más llevándole casi al límite bajo los pantalones. Pero entre lo muchísimo que le calentó su prometido en la habitación y el fuego que veía en los ojos de su amante actual, no quiso ni pudo esperar más. Se despegó de él apoyando el peso en las rodillas, tirando con los pulgares de la banda elástica de su pantalón hasta dejar erección y glúteos al aire. James se lamió los labios, sus pupilas dilatadas por completo y los pies bien apoyados en la lona, preparado.

O eso creía él.

—¿Cómo pretende follarme con los pantalones puestos, Griffin? —Shiro esperaba sobre él, apenas acariciándose para evitar un accidente.

—Señor, esto… no podemos hacer esto _aquí_ —El comentario provocó que una risita burbujeara en el pecho de Shiro.

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy la persona con más rango ahora mismo en todo el cuartel, creo que estoy en _poder_ de decir qué puedo o no hacer —James se pasó una mano por el pelo, indeciso—, comienzo a sentirme rechazado…

—¡No! No —Ante la idea de perder la oportunidad de tenerle, el castaño le sostuvo por la cintura, sentándose de golpe. Shiro se mordió el labio y le volvió a tumbar con los dedos en los hombros, inclinándose sobre él y acercándole la boca.

—Los pantalones, fuera —susurró sobre sus labios.

Se deshizo el cordón sin apartar la vista de la boca de labios llenos sobre la suya rozando como si de una mariposa se tratase, esperando. Y como no dio el paso para besarle, Shiro enderezó la espalda rozándose ahora con el miembro desnudo de James. La llama en su estómago se volvió incendio ante el gruñido que propició su movimiento de caderas, humedeciendo lo que tanto quería montar con la humedad salida de entre sus glúteos. Shiro se apartó un segundo para observarla: brillante por el exceso de lubricante rezumando de su trasero, rosa por completo, cubierta por una fina piel y más gruesa de lo que imaginaba. Pasó el pulgar por el glande, retirando la piel y colocándose sobre ella.

—Señ, Shiro, espera, te va a dolOH JODER —Le apretó la cintura con tantísima fuerza que tuvo que apretar los dientes—, oh no, oh —Shiro retuvo el aire conforme se dejaba caer sobre él.

_Por fin…_

Vació sus pulmones despacio en uno de los gemidos más sucios que su propio cuerpo le forzó a emitir. James, perdido por completo en la sensación de Shiro oprimiendo despacio cada centímetro, subió las manos por el pecho de su almirante por debajo de la camiseta. De un tirón se deshizo de ella, subiendo por lo que ya llevaba en su interior para bajar después unos centímetros más. James curvó la espalda y pellizcó los pezones de Shiro, acortando los centímetros que quedaban y golpeando con sus caderas.

—Ah, James… —Shiro agarró una de sus manos, chupando el índice y anular al tiempo que mecía sus caderas sobre el hombre bajo él.

Le miraba sobrepasado por el placer, negando con la cabeza. Y es que Shiro sabía que su movimiento de caderas rompería a cualquiera, le pasó con todos sus amantes y este no iba a ser menos. Entonces, a mitad de camino, James se encontró con él dando justo en _ese punto mágico_ que le hizo cerrar los ojos con un gorjeo sorprendido. Establecieron un ritmo perfecto en el que la resolución de ambos se aproximaba despacio pero segura. Hasta que repentinamente un tirón de pelo sacó a Shiro de su propio éxtasis.

—Mira que eres impaciente… —Keith apartó los dedos de James y le metió la polla en la boca. Shiro se apresuró a hundirla hasta su garganta con un ruido contento de garganta. Miró hacia arriba y le vio completamente vestido, tan solo la cremallera bajada.

—¿¡Kogane?! —La exclamación de James fue independiente al constante e imparable alzamiento de sus caderas.

—Te está destrozando, no digas que no —Para el asombro de ambos, se sentó en la lona y acercó su boca a la de Shiro, que se apartó sacándose la erección de Keith de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Keith tiró del pelo de su antiguo rival cuando este pasó la lengua por la larga vena que recorría de base a glande, succionando al llegar arriba. Shiro lamía lo que James no alcanzaba a tragar sin dejar de botar sobre la cada vez más hinchada erección del castaño. Ver los labios de James estirados alrededor de Keith le empujó repentinamente al límite, frenándose a sí mismo al apretarse la base, casi corriéndose sin tocarse.

—Takashi, ¿ya? —Se quejó con la boca llena de la carne que James liberó en favor a sus testículos—, quería metértela cuando acabaras con él.

—¡¡Hmmmmnnnnn!! —El movimiento de Shiro se tornó frenético y necesitado, clavando las uñas en los glúteos de Keith y el pecho de James.

—Me estáis, me vais a matar —Lloriqueó James contra el muslo del moreno, que le acarició el pelo—, me corro, mierda me corro.

—Bésale, Takashi —Notó la risa en la voz de Keith y dándolo todo en esos últimos movimientos sobre James, le agarró del pelo con ambas manos, tumbándolo sobre su espalda.

Coló la lengua en su boca al mismo tiempo que un fuerte espasmo liberaba esperma dentro de su cuerpo. Shiro no le dio tregua, el muchacho le arañaba los costados con el cuerpo en tensión alzando las caderas en los fuertes y últimos estertores de su orgasmo. Le intentaba besar entre gemidos, sintiendo el cuerpo de James relajarse bajo el suyo y las manos de Keith en sus caderas. Con un húmedo _smack_ rompió el beso, incorporándose y girando la cara sobre su hombro, buscando a Keith. El moreno presionaba con su erección justo sobre la de James, aún hundida en él.

—No quiero que se salga nada —ronroneó en su oído—, quiero follarte con su corrida dentro, llenarte de los dos, ¿te parece bien, _Takashi?_

Lo que salió de entre sus labios no fue ni un quejido ni un gemido, fue algo entremedias que tan solo marcaba lo muchísimo que le gustaba la idea. Y dicho y hecho, tan pronto se sintió vacío por la ausencia de James, el glande de Keith se abrió paso por el dilatado músculo de Shiro, entrando en un solo y fluido movimiento. Le sostuvo por la parte frontal de los muslos, castigándole con sus caderas y mordiéndole el hombro para mantenerlo en el sitio. Shiro, gimiendo sin vergüenza alguna, echó un brazo hacia atrás, tirándole del pelo.

Una humedad caliente le rodeó la erección de manera repentina y al abrir los ojos vio a James frente a él a cuatro patas, lamiéndosela despacio. Entre los labios vio pasar su lengua, rodeando el ancho glande de Shiro para después tomarlo hasta donde pudo. Los gruñidos de Keith que cambió de posición y frotaba su próstata en cada embestida y James separándose lo justo para mirarle a los ojos con la boca abierta, masturbándolo, le llevaron definitivamente al orgasmo.

—Córrase en mi cara, almirante —murmuró James, media sonrisa en sus labios.

Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos para observar las manchas en la frente, nariz y lengua de James, que tragó lo que le daba, la dicha pintada en su expresión. Keith le siguió justo después, gimiendo de esa manera aguda que tantísimo le gustaba en su oído. Y se sintió en el cielo, excesivamente consentido con esos dos y satisfecho.

Al acabar su orgasmo, Keith se la sacó despacio separándole las cachas del culo para observar la tremenda cantidad de esperma que cayó a la lona, manchando también sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Tuvo un escalofrío al sentir los dedos de Keith entrar, tocando la mezcla y su hipersensible interior. Y fue el moreno el que les alcanzó las toallas de la mochila de deporte para que se limpiasen, cayendo después de piernas estiradas en la lona para recuperar el aliento.

—Siento haberte provocado tanto y no ser claro desde el principio —Le dijo Shiro, ahora que todo acabó su fanfarronería perdida.

—Fuiste muy claro con esa erección con la que te presentaste…

—No va a dejar de fascinarme nunca esa personalidad oculta y oscura que le sale cuando quiere poner a alguien cachondo —Comentó Keith deshaciéndose de las toallas sucias—, luego eres un cachorrito adorable, pero poca gente lo sabe.

—Entonces deja de airear mis debilidades —Rió Shiro tumbado bocabajo en la lona con la cara hacia ellos.

—Venías mojado, preparado —murmuró James, una arruga entre sus ojos cuando los volvió hacia él—, lo tenías pensado.

—No ha sido mi idea —Miró a Keith, sentado al otro lado de James y recogiéndose bien el pelo. El castaño giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Sé que lo querías, como todo lo que yo tengo, Griffin —Le dio una patada juguetona. El chico le dio con el dorso de la mano en la espinilla, haciéndose daño y arrancándoles risas.

—¿Y quién no quiere a Shiro? —Se excusó en voz baja, sonrojándose con la vista fija en el techo.

—También es verdad. Soy un hombre afortunado —Empujó a James con dos dedos en su hombro—, ¿sin rencores?

—Pues claro, Kogane, no los tenía de hace mucho tiempo.

—Sabía que tuviste un crush con él —Shiro reía sintiéndose en una nube y adormilado.

—Bueno, no sirve esconderlo ya, ¿no? —Los tres rieron, suspirando al mismo tiempo justo después.

 

***

 

—Apaga la luz —Se quejó Shiro ya en su cama, estirando un brazo—, y ven. Tengo frío.

—Pues no te quejabas con el culo y el pecho al aire en el gimnasio… —Se arrojó a su lado tras apagar la luz, suspirando y arrimándole calor corporal.

—Eres tonto —murmuró con la mejilla pegada a su pecho—, y el mejor. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti. Pero la próxima vez que quieras follar con alguien no me lo escondas, creía que habíamos habla—

—¿Crees que le gustaré a Kinkade? —Keith dio una carcajada que hizo a su cabeza botar y a sus labios tensarse en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que nos follemos a todos los pilotos o qué?

—No a todos. A Kinkade.

—No lo sé, no habla más que con Hunk y los otros pilotos. Pero ya investigaré, es un tío reservado.

—Está muy bueno, Keith.

—Lo está, sí que es verdad. Otro que está muy bien es Matt…

—Oh, hmmm… si quieres hablo con él. No creo que tenga problemas.

—Ya habéis follado, ¿verdad? En kerberos —El silencio de Shiro le dio la respuesta que buscaba, riendo juntos de nuevo, acariciándose hasta adormecerse.

—Te amo, Takashi —Shiro frotó su mejilla con el cálido pecho frente a él, apretándolo a su cuerpo.

Y le correspondió con palabras a pesar de que el sentimiento que guardaba en su pecho no había idioma que lo expresara.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo lo hago que casi siempre acabo los fics super soft?
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!  
> 


End file.
